Karaoke for Dummies
by Musix
Summary: It's Karaoke time! Who doesn't love Karaoke? Who doesn't love their favorite Naruto characters singing Karaoke?
1. Naruto

**A/N: Me bored. So came up with this. Enjoy.**

Welcome to Naruto Karaoke Night! Mostly everybody, dead or alive, are here! Some have came here by will, others by other means but it doesn't matter cause they're here. Now out of the thousands and thousand of Naruto characters who will go first?

__

(Naruto raised his hand eagerly and impatiently.)

Anyone else?

(Naruto remained the only one raising his hand. Shouting, pick me, pick me.)

Fine. Naruto it is.

(Naruto ran on stage, excited as ever.)

Naruto: Believe it I'm gonna rock this, believe it!

Well, song randomizer. Start.

(As the song began, Naruto started dancing.)

__

She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I, ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes

Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs

(Naruto pelvic thrust as he punctuated 'American thighs')

__

Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there  
'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you-

__

Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long

Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine, all mine

(He pulled Hinata up on stage as continued singing)

__

She wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing  
'Cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -

(Hinata sung along, the spiked punch taking affect)

__

Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long

And knocked me out and then you  
Shook me all night long  
You had me shakin' and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
Well you took me

(On the solo, Naruto attempted to duck walk while Hinata kept swinging her hair)

__

You really took me and you  
Shook me all night long  
Ooooh you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah, yeah, you  
Shook me all night long  
Your really took me and you  
Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me  
All night long

(Naruto and Hinata bowed while crowd gave them a round of applause)

Well…okay then! Thank you Naruto (and Hinata) for that wonderful performance. Now in the words of the Who album, who's next?


	2. Pein

(Again, no one volunteered)

Oh come on! After that wonderful performance Naruto (and Hinata) gave us no one dares to step on stage?

(The sound of the Aburame's bugs floating around the room was the only thing heard)

Fine. Randomizer.

(The randomizer kept going til, at last, it stopped)

Uh…Nagato/Pein.

(Nobody came forward)

Pein…

(One by one, each form took their place on stage, unveiling their own instrument. The Deva path taking center stage.)

Okay…uh, song randomizer.

(After a few seconds…)

The song is Cold Hard Bitch by…uh, Jet. Let's see how this turns out.

(The paths on the instruments started off while the Deva pate just stood still)

__

Yeah!

Gotta leave town  
Got another appointment

Spent all my rent  
Girl you know I enjoyed it

Yeah

Kiba: Dude come on! You're butchering the song!

__

Ain't gonna hang around till there's nobody dancing  
I don't wanna hold hands and talk about our little plans, alright!

(By this time Kiba already got on stage to help him out)

__

Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting, give me  
Cold hard bitch  
She was shakin' her hips  
That's all that I need

__

Gonna check her out  
She's my latest attraction

Gonna hang around  
Wanna get a reaction

Yeah!

(Kiba took over completely, hogging the microphone)

_Gonna take her home cause she's over romancing  
Don't wanna hold hands and talk about our little plans alright!_

(Pein tapped Kiba on the shoulder, asking for the mic back. But Kiba shrugged him off.)

_Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch  
She was shakin' her hips  
And I that was all that I need  
I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees_

(Next thing Kiba knew, him and everybody in close proximity flew backwards, or forwards depending on where you were facing.)

Uh…guess that ends this karaoke act. Goodbye now!


	3. Sakura

**A/N: Warning! This chapter has a few bad words that appear frequently and a few sexual implications so if you are not able to handle bad words or naughty things that might be said or done press the back button and go find another story. Also, as frequently neglect this, I do not own Naruto or any of the lyrics or songs that appear...unless otherwise (starts thinking evil things)...but until then me no owny. **

KARAOKENARUTOTIMEKARAOKENARUTOTIMEKARAOKENARUTOTIMEKARAOKENARUTOTIMEKARAOKENARUTOTIME

Whew! We made it back for another karaoke night.

(The crowd gave cheered unenthusiastically)

Oh come on; get a pulse! You know what, Sakura get your ass on stage!

Sakura: What happened to the randomizer!?

This is _**my**_ hosted karaoke night so I do the hell I want! Now get your ass on stage and song randomizer start!

(Sakura, reluctantly stepped on stage and grabbed the mic. She shook in anticipation as the words appeared on screen)

_That old dog has chained you up all right_

(Sakura began swaying to the music)

_Give you everything you need  
To live inside a twisted cage  
Sleep beside in empty rage_

_I had a dream I was your hero_

_Damn I wish I was your lover  
I'd rock you till the daylight comes  
Make sure you are smiling and warm  
I am everything  
Tonight I'll be your mother  
I'll do such things to ease your pain  
Free your mind and you won't feel ashamed_

_Oh, oh_

_Open up gonna come inside  
Gonna fill you up  
Make you cry_

_Gonna make you cry_

_This bloke can't stand to see you black and blue_

_I give you something sweet each time you  
Come inside my jungle book  
It's just too good_

_Don't say you'll stay  
'Cause then you go away_

_Damn I wish I was your lover  
I'll rock you till the daylight comes  
Make sure you are smiling and warm  
I am everything  
Tonight I'll be your mother  
I'll do such things to ease your pain  
Free your mind and you won't feel ashamed_

_Shucks  
For me there is no other  
You're the only shoe that fits  
I can't imagine I'll grow out of it  
Damn, oh, I wish I was your lover_

_Sasuke, I wish I was your lover  
I'll rock you till the daylight comes  
Forget about those tramps and b…  
Sluts…they're all over you  
I'll make you forget about themI'll do such things to ease your pain  
Free your mind and come home with me_

(The real lyrics continued to scroll as Sakura sung some more)

_Come on Sasuke  
Let me in_

(Sakura took off her jacket and twirled it around in the air)

_Let me in  
Come inside my jungle book  
It's just too good_

(Sakura moved more provocatively; obviously showing signs she had some of the spiked punch too. She held the note, surprisingly sustaining it for a long minute)

_I sat on the mountainside with peace of mind_

_I lay by the ocean making love to her with visions clear  
Walked for days with no one near  
And I return as chained and bound to you_

_Damn I wish I was your lover  
I'll rock you till the daylight comes  
Make sure you are smiling and warm_

_Damn I wish I was your lover  
Open up gonna come inside  
Gonna fill you up  
Make you cry_

_Damn I wish I was your lover  
Getting on the subway and I'm coming uptown  
Damn I wish I was your lover  
Standing on a street corner waiting for my love to changeDamn I wish I was your lover_

_I want you  
I want you Sasuke  
I want you bad_

That's all for Sakura tonight! She's going to go home and take needed rest.

_Damn I wish I had your love_

Sakura the song's over.

_Damn…_

Let it go!


	4. Karin

**A/N: Don't own, don't sue. If you do…hehe, you'll be highly disappointed.**

Welcome back to Boringoke, I mean, Karaoke.

Why do we have to go through another tortuous night for your amusement!?

Who said that?!

(No one replied if you don't count crickets)

Next person is…Karin. That is your name, right?

Right!

Song randomizer…do what you do.

(An upbeat music began playing)

_Oh Sasuke, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind_

_Hey Sasuke, hey Sasuke_

Why does everything gotta be about Sasuke? Why not Neji? He's beautiful; he's like…beautifully hot. Or maybe Shikamaru. I would totally watch a show starring Shikamaru. Or Itachi, I say the hottest of the brothers. Even in death he still looks hot. I don't think Sasuke will ever achieve that feat.

Thank you.

You're welcome, Itachi.

_Oh Sasuke, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Sasuke, hey Sasuke  
Oh Sasuke, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Sasuke.._

Or Naruto? The show is called Naruto! But all you hear 'Sasuke this' and 'Sasuke that'…

_Hey Sasuke  
You've been around all night and that's a little long  
You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong  
Why can't we say goodnight? So you can take me home, Sasuke_

Even from Naruto! You know what, Sasuke? You're an attention whore.

Sasuke: I am not!

Itachi: It's true. Even as kids he always wanted all the attention.

Sasuke: That's because Dad always paid you attention and loved you more! So did Mom!

Not only are you an attention whore but a wussy.

_Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't  
Every night you still leave me all alone, Sasuke_

_Oh Sasuke, what a pity, you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Sasuke, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you, Sasuke  
Ooh what you do Sasuke, do Sasuke  
Don't break my heart, Sasuke_

Sasuke: I am not!

Wussy.

Sasuke: I am not.

Yeah you are.

Sasuke: See! That's why I'm going to kill you all! Everybody in Konoha deserves to die! For what they did to my clan and to me!

Wussy.

_Hey Sasuke  
Now when you take me by the... who's... ever gonna know  
Every time you move I let a little more show  
There's something you can use, so don't say no, Sasuke_

Haha. I don't even live in Konoha!

Sasuke: Well they're just gonna pay more.

Not if Naruto kicks your ass!

Karin: Why isn't anybody paying attention to me! I'm singing my butt off!

Quite frankly, nobody likes you.

Karin: They do!

You're a second Sakura! You're just as annoying as she is!

Sakura: Hey!

You make Ino look good!

Ino: Thank you!

Your hair can't even decide whether it wants to stay or run away.

(Tears welled up in her eyes)

Why did you have to insult the hair!?

(She ran off stage crying, the music still going.)

That ends this session of Karaoke.

Tenten: Can we go home now?!

Yes, go home!


End file.
